Irish Dreams, English Fantasies
by nakay-the-goddess
Summary: well...its a REALLY good story. to make a Summary it would be too long...so PLEASE read! ^_~ thanks


???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????Irish Dreams, English Fantasies by: Nakay  
  
Summary: Buffy Anne Summers was just a normal girl sent to Ireland because of bad behavior. While staying at a catholic boarding school she discovers she is a slayer. After meeting her watcher Giles she soon meets a local Irish man Liam who goes by Angel. She soon realizes that her greatest love is a mortal enemy. a vampire. After being forced to kill him Buffy moves to England to have a new start. She then meets another dashing vampire, Spike. Because of their burning love for each other they flee from the Watchers Council to L.A. and come face to face with Angel. Will Buffy choose her first love Angel or her new love Spike?  
  
Spoilers: EVERYTHING!!!! Lets just say the show NEVER happened!!! Tis my own lil story but I'm using the characters!  
  
Paring: Buffy/Angel then my fav. Buffy/Spike! (sorry there will be no Angelus! OR evil Spike!)  
  
Rating: R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy Anne Summers made her way off the airplane. It had been a long flight from L.A. to Ireland. She was tired and upset. Her moms face still haunted her, her mom had told her "Buffy, dear I'm sorry. After your father and I split up and you getting into trouble I CAN'T deal with you. Your father doesn't want you and I can't handle you. This is the only way. Buffy I love you but I can't.can't stand to have you around. You're too much like your father and to hard to raise. Just put me out of your life.pretend you never had a mother or father. I'm sure someday I can have you again.maybe. I will always love you." With that Joyce Summers gave her only 16 year old daughter a stiff hug and had sent her on her way to another country. In the young blondes arms was a worn out stuffed pig named Mr. Gordo. He was her last trace of a happy childhood. Her once loving parents had given it to her for her 4th birthday. She looked around; all her bags around her like a fortress. She was waiting for her ride to get here. She was being forced to live in a Catholic Boarding House till her 21st birthday. After waiting for what seemed like a hour her ride came. Her stuff was piled into the trunk and she took her seat in the backseat. The ride was semi long but soon they were driving up a hill passing a sign which read " Saint Paul's Catholic Boarding School for Girls" She let out a loud sigh, was this where she must spend the next five years of her life? Little did she know that fate had planned otherwise. As the car stopped she opened the door and stepped out. The place was not too bad. There was lush green grass everywhere covered partly by clover. The boarding house it self was three stories high with lovely green that covered most of the outer walls. The driver carried her stuff inside and ushered her to the head masters office. After knocking once the door slowly opened to reveal a tall lanky man in his mid fifties. His hair was the color of salt and pepper and glasses were parched on his narrow nose. He sent her a fake smile and looked down at her " Aw this must be the young Buffy Summers. Am I correct?" his voice clearly gave away the he was not from Ireland. She slowly nodded " Yes sir.that is me." She spoke softly. He smiled again and put an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her inside and sat her in a chair. Then he walked behind his desk and sat down. she stared straight ahead, the Father looked down at her arm and eyed Mr. Gordo. "well. that's a lovely animal you have there Buffy. My name is Father Scott. I welcome you to Saint Paul's." he sent her another fake smile " while you are here there will be no T.V. or telephone. You may make calls on the weekends where you all go on your trip to town. And here are the rules: you must be in bed by 9:00 every night except for weekends, you are allowed to stay up until 11:00. You cannot read anything but the Bible or the books from our library. There will be NO boys. And you must attend EVERY chapel and mealtime. If any of these rules are broken more than once your punishment will be determined by me." Buffy stared in amazement, so many stupid rules and no T.V! How will she ever be able to watch Days Of Our Lives? She let out a small sigh and smiled " Thank you Father Scott, I will try my best not to disobey." He laughed" yes my child. That is good. Now Sister Lilly will show you to your room." He rang a small bell on his desk. Shortly after that a young woman in her late twenties stepped in. She smiled and looked at Father Scott. "Sister Lilly, please escort Miss Summers to her room." Sister Lilly nodded and placed a warm hand on Buffy's shoulder. After she got up the Sister led Buffy up the stairs. Her room was on the third floor and was at the end of the hall. Sister Lilly unlocked the door and pushed her inside. " There is your uniform on the bed. Please change into it and be ready for dinner, which will be in an hour." Buffy nodded and Sister Lilly turned and walked off. She closed the door and looked around. There was two beds in the room. One half of the room was being used by her roommate. It was messy and clothes were everywhere. Buffy's bags were at the foot of her bed and her uniform was lying neatly there. She walked to it when the door burst open and her roommate walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well that's it for today kiddos! Thanks for reading it and PLEASE review!  
  
On the next Buffy: Buffy meets her roommate(hmm I wonder who she is???) she goes to the library and meets.Angel!!!  
  
Be kind and rewind, oops I mean review! :) 


End file.
